disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iago/Gallery
Images of Iago from the Aladdin series. Promotional Images Iago22.png|Iago Official Art iagogreed.png Iago (005).gif iago7.gif Sweet Iago.gif clipiagoshout.gif iagohappydancer.gif iagowailing.gif Iago and Abu on the lam.gif|Iago and Abu fleeing on the lam. iagosnicker.png Jasmine Iago1.gif Iagokey.gif Iago 4.png Disney-villains-disney-villains-9311723-1280-1024.jpg Good vs bad.jpg Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-princess-34257641-1181-843.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Production and Concept JAFAR concept art.jpg Iagocolorcharts01.jpg Iago concept art01.jpg Iago concept art02.jpg Iago concept art03.jpg Iago concept art04.jpg Iago concept art05.jpg Genie Iago by Eric Goldberg.jpg sinbad art.jpg|Conception art of Iago (then called Sinbad) of a completely different personality iago model sheet.png|Iago (Sinbad) model sheet iago devito type.png|Iago drawn with a Danny Devito attitude Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Production Images - Jafar 2.jpg|Iago in Once Upon a Time Films ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-588.jpg|"I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|"Oh, there's a big surprise!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg alipic12.jpg|Iago with The Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2265.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg|"Swell..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2720.jpg|"Jafar? I'm stuck! aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.JPG|"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dying in here!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4986.jpg|"Then we drop Papa-In-Law..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg|"...and the little woman off a cliff." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg|"Yaaaaah!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|Ker-Splat! aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg Iceraaladdin2928.jpg|"Watch it, ya dumb rug!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6243.jpg|"Oh, excellent judge. Yearh, sure...NOT!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg|"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out! I gotta start packin', your highness! Only essential." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7871.jpg|"We gotta travel light, bring the guns, the weapons the knives, and, uh, how 'bout this picture? I dunno. I think I'm makin' a weird face in it." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg|"Oh, boy... He's cracked. He's gone nutts. Jafar? JAFAR! aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|"GET A GRIP!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|"Ack! Good grip." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8222.jpg|"Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you. (Jafar: Excelent work, Iago) Eh, go on. (Jafar: Well, really, on a scale of 1 to 10, YOU... are an 11.) Oh, Jafar. You're too kind. I'm embarrased! I'm Blushing!" Iago-Not-The-Best-At-Villainy-Grapes-Aladdin.png Abu_and_Iago_disgusted.jpg|Even ''Iago is disguted to see Jasmine kiss Jafar to distract him. ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg|Iago pops his head out of the sand, coughing return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-586.jpg|Iago tries to pull himself out of the black oil lamp. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Oomph! Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg|Iago has finally had enough of Jafar's abuse Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago drops Jafar's lamp down the well. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg|"I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal. Look out below!" Thereturnofjafar094.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg|Iago begging Abu to open the cage. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg|"COME ON! OPEN THE CAGE! Open it! Open it! ''OPEN IT!!!! Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"Yeah, that's more like it-- Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|"DAH!" Iago shrieks in terror seeing Rajah snarling at him. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|"CLOSE THE CAGE!!! Close it! Close it! CLOSE IT!!!"" Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg|Rajah pounces on the cage, destroying it. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Rajah scares Iago. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|Genie bandages Iago's mouth shut. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Seems like his heart is two sizes too small. thereturnofjafar495.jpg|Iago and Genie in return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg|"Oh, yeah! Bein' one of the good guys has its advantages." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4107.jpg|"Ah, advisor to Aladdin, the new grand vizier. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg|"And when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that'll make ME the grand vizier!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg|"Only I'm not gonna blow it like that ''idiot Jafar!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg|"Mmm..mmm..mm! I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Suddenly, the lights go out and spotlight switches over Iago. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|"AWK!! JAFAR!!! (chuckles nervously) Uh...buddy?" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg|"Jafar! A-a-a funny thing happened! This guy took the lamp! Y-You probably thought it was me, 'cause it sounded a lot like me..." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Jafar threatens the terrified Iago to lure Aladdin into his evil trap. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-4597.jpg|Iago getting a kiss on the head from Jasmine return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg|"I'm tryin' to free the chump Genie, so he can save your chump boyfriend! Ah!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|"HEY, JAFAR! ''SHUT UP!!!!!!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7074.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingess. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|The fully redeemed Iago is now accepted into the palace...though he's upset when Aladdin turns down the Grand Visier position. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 2.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 2.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|"Hey, c'mon, Aladdin! This mush has gotta end!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Iago and Abu stroll side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|"LOOK AT ALL THESE PRESENTS!" Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. Kingofthieves376.jpg|Iago and Abu in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.jpg|"Meet your match, Zorro!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Say “cracker” and I'll let you have it on principle!" The_Oracle_and_Iago.jpg|"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question." Iago along with the Oracle from Aladdin and the King of Thieves aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|"How bad is it?" Iago has his tail feathers stuck in the Thieves' cave opening. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg|"YOWCH!!!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|"Oh, this is attractive!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg|Iago retrieves his tail feathers aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Iago and Abu watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4286.jpg|"For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al beat! He's NOT beat! He's back! and he's got Cassim!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg|"You're a good guy, Cassim. But not too good!" Iago decides to leave the palace after Aladdin's marriage to Jasmine and travel the world with Cassim. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Iago and Cassim ride off into the night as Aladdin and Jasmine fly off for their honeymoon. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Television [[Aladdin (TV series)|''Aladdin]] VC Lazy Iago.png|Lazy Iago relaxing in a chair. Thundra iago07.jpg|Iago and Thundra Sloc1022.jpg|Iago as Ariel with Genie as King Triton sloc1021.jpg|Iago as Pinocchio Gen.jpg|Genie as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca, Iago as Kit, and Abu as Louie from TaleSpin Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Iago as Jasmine 's mother and Abu as Jasmine 's father Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"Hey, that's a good look for you." PICT9341.JPG|Iago with an Hour Glass Body Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg iagofacepalm.jpg|Iago facepalming Untitled 21.jpg|...yeah, with the Genie genieiago.jpg|''Genie'' as an Iago-looking parrot maas091.jpg|''Genie'' imitating Iago nsn213.jpg|Iago without feathers wccc042.jpg|Iago with his voice actor's face Sb115.jpg|Iago & Genie as frogs sodr293.jpg|Iago as Rambo sodr295.jpg|Iago and Abu imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Fml187.jpg Fw11.jpg Fw12.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg|""Big schnoze"!? Who asked you!?" Iagoshutup.jpg|Iago silenced by Abu Geniepissed.jpg|"Wait a minute! I've heard of this tree! It's impossible to get to!" Genieimpossible.jpg Iagoabufight.jpg Iagoohbrother.jpg Iagoabumouths.jpg|Iago and Abu jaw drop Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch6.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch17.jpg|I don't care if he's got muscle! HE'S GOT TEETH! He'll eat me in a hot second!" Sandswitch18.jpg|"Okay, how 'bout a truce? No eating me, no clawing me, and no breathing cat breath on me!" Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg|"You are not easy to hide with, ya know that? I don't hear any people screaming, "Parrot, Parrot!"" Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch28.jpg|"Ewwww, tiger drool...." Sandswitch30.jpg|"A royal wedding parade that oughta be worth a look." Sandswitch31.jpg|"AAH! ROYAL WEDDING PARADE?!" Sandswitch32.jpg|"SADIRA'S GONNA MARRY ALADDIN!" Sandswitch33.jpg|"That's it, our lives are over!" Sandswitch34.jpg|"How am I supposed to convince her that she's the princess?!? Forget it! Can't be done!" Sandswitch40.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch47.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch51.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Alheadcarry.jpg Gtbo29.jpg Gtbo30.jpg Gtbo32.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Iagomess.jpg Iagoannoyed.jpg|Iago and Aladdin annoyed by Genie's annoying music playing Iagopay.jpg|"I'll pay you to stop!" IagoThe_Sands_of_Fate.jpg|"Although I wouldn't mind being wrong right about now!" Iagoideas.jpg|"Any other bright ideas?!" Iagosmash.jpg|Iago accidentally pogo-jumped by Genie Iagoplan1.jpg|"You're supposed to be dealing with those marauders." Iagoplan2.jpg|"Go bounce on their spines! Maurauderattack.jpg|Iago and Genie almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Ridermauraudersurprise.jpg|"All right,..." Iagowhat.jpg|"What?!" Iagoyeah.jpg|"Yeah,..." Iagothanks.jpg|"... thanks for nothing, you..." Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Iagopain.jpg Genieii.jpg Iagoscowl.jpg Iagomadder.jpg Iagowhack.jpg Iagosultan.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan Iagostone.jpg|Iago screams in horror as his tail turns to stone. Dtbss33.jpg|Iago with his tail and right wing turned to stone Iagomadstone.jpg Iagoalmoststone.jpg|Iago almost stone Iagoback.jpg Iago kisses Abu.jpg|"Don't ask me to explain this! MWAH!" Iagogotcha.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Iagoreallybad.jpg Iagocoat.jpg Iagogoingchicken.jpg Iagofez.jpg Iagostink.jpg Iagoabucry.jpg Genieabumockiago1.jpg Iagocloudball.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Iagopower.jpg Iagohysteric.jpg Iagofuzzball.jpg Geniemosquito.png Rom136.jpg|Malcho about to try and eat Iago Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing1.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing2.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing6.jpg|(Jasmine: He isn't worth anything he's mine!") Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing7.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing8.jpg|"Ah! Would you care to rephrase that?" Iagodumblook.jpg Dtrt63.jpg|"I look like a Petunia!" Iagoenough.jpg Iagohung.jpg|"Do genies drown I wonder?" Genieohyeah.jpg Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieattention.jpg Iagorollover.jpg Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg|"Aladdin is Saleen's new flunkie?!" Iagoabuagree.jpg|"I'm with the monkey. No way! That kid gives orders, he doesn't take 'em!" Iagoinsultingsaleen.jpg|Iago teasing Saleen: "Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Iagomutiny.jpg|"I'll tolerate no mutiny on my ship!" Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg|"Okay, take that!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Mirage_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg|Iago given a nightmare by Mirage Iagojafarbaddream.jpg|"Huh? Jafar!" Iagojafarbaddream2.jpg|"NO! Not the cage of torment! AAAH!" Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Iago_chicken1.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug14.jpg|Mechanicles nabs Iago Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug57.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug8.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug9.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg|"Mechanicles, you really bug me!" Iago_-_The_Love_Bug11.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug27.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug28.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Crazyiagofuzzy.jpg Iagoelvis.jpg|Iago as Elvis Presley Emdj218.jpg iagosilence.jpg iagoabushowbiz.jpg iagobashed.jpg iagoanunot happy.jpg iagowhacked.jpg iagosultanagain.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan again Iagoquitit.jpg Iagomongolianhairpull.jpg Iagoyikes.jpg Pooriagoscream1.jpg Pooriagoscream2.jpg|"YO, GENIE!!!!" Pooriagoscream3.jpg|"BACK OFF, FURBALL! I know what you're thinkin'! "Iago's gonna sleep sooner or later, then the gold will be mine!" BEGONE, FOUL TRAITOR!" Pooriagochase.jpg Pooriagonew.jpg Piamukmoonrah.jpg|"The sacred chalice from the temple of Amuk Moonrah." Sn121.jpg Sn126.jpg Sn193.jpg Sn192.jpg Sn195.jpg Sn187.jpg Sn188.jpg|Squirt licks Iago Sn185.jpg Sn176.jpg Sn180.jpg Sn125.jpg Sn124.jpg Sn194.jpg Sn211.jpg|Iago scares Squirt with a mirror... Sn212.jpg|...and Squirt disappears. Esp085.jpg Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg Tc115.jpg|First confrontation with Mozenrath Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas5.jpg Aladdin - Maas8.jpg Aladdin - Maas9.jpg Aladdin - Maas13.jpg Aladdin - Maas17.jpg Aladdin - Maas18.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg iagoscreamlaugh.jpg iagoscreamlaugh2.jpg Genieyoga.jpg iagoeww.jpg Iagohorn1.jpg Iagobeardouch.jpg Iagohorn2.jpg Geniefamily.jpg iagofreakout.jpg iagoout1.jpg iagomouthdown.jpg iagogrumpy.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Genieforktongue.jpg Genietold.jpg Ithotf127.jpg iagomirage.jpg|Iago imitating Mirage iagolaughlaugh.jpg iagochicken.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h46m00s288.png vlcsnap-2015-05-02-12h46m08s919.png Aladdin and Gang.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h30m00s529.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-29-20h30m12s361.png Hwatf045.jpg|Iago screams in terror hwatf178.jpg|Iago's conscience hwatf179.jpg hwatf180.jpg hwatf181.jpg hwatf182.jpg hwatf183.jpg hwatf184.jpg hwatf185.jpg hwatf186.jpg hwatf187.jpg hwatf239.jpg Geniegulp.png iagoears.png iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png iagoabupunchjudy.png|Iago and Abu as Punch and Judy iagosenses.png Genieinsulted.png Geniecops.png Geniejudge.png iagogetsgrabbed.png Iago electrocuted.png Aladdin and Iago - The Spice is Right.png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago gets the lamp - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago transforming - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (5).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (15).png Iago Shocked - Stinker Belle.png ''House of Mouse'' Iagohouseofmouse.png|Iago in House of Mouse Iago566.jpg|Iago sings A Parrot's Life for Me with the Parrots of the Caribbean in House of Mouse Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar_burned.png|"Real smooth, Prince Charming." Jafar and Iago House of Mouse.png Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg Iago manzana Abú.png|Iago with Abu in House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Iago with Abu and Prince John in House of Mouse Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png AbuIagoPrinceJohn&SirHiss-GoneGoofy.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Maddon.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains15.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains14.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains12.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains10.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains07.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains06.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains05.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains04.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains03.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains01.jpg Iago-House of Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg 46.PNG Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafarcar.jpg Jafarjafar1.jpg Jafarjafar2.jpg Jafarjafar3.jpg Jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Iago and Jafar performing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg Jafarjafar4.jpg Jafarjafar6.jpg Jafarjafar7.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Red Bird.jpg Printed Media Image010.jpg|Iago steals the lamp Iago-comics.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The return of jafar ().jpg The return of jafar (1).jpg the-return-of-jafar.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Iago_KH.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts Iago_KHII.png|Iago in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153953 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-15.png Gsdx 20110516154134 550x413.jpg Kingdom Hearts X Rajah Accessory.png|Iago as an outfit accessory in Kingdom Hearts χ Miscellaneous Iago DU Render.png|Iago Costume in Disney Universe AladdinGenieSegaLogo.png| Iago-power of illusion.png|Iago in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Theme parks and other live appearances Jafar and Iago.png|Iago on Jafar's shoulder at one of the Disney Parks 3122060101_883c1eafb4.jpg|Iago with Jafar in Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular 2753327416_6a369145d1.jpg|Iago and Zazu in The Enchanted Tiki Room 3820795a76fe0857a6f7d54f6945_grande.jpg|Iago with Zazu on the Enchanted Tiki Room logo 3067785767 ba40fbab5a.jpg 4797139836 b13b16283d.jpg Index.jpeg 20 enchanted tiki room marquee.sized.jpg RSCN5638.JPG|Iago in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Jonathon Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-17 at 8.47.45 PM.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous $(KGrHqV,!k0E9Pq9bMcyBPU,DJCj2!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqRHJ!4E7)tv7I4zBPFfdHBksw~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCUE9qiKtE!2BPbncLruZQ~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!oEE63WY8h+0BO38Q)qLOg~~60 35.jpg $(KGrHqF,!l8E8VlSE4cTBPb(zRw+1Q~~60 57.jpg I Iago Pin.jpg iagowobbler.jpg Iago plush 20cm mini bean bag walt disney yago aladdin loro 20th anniversary disney store peluche merchandising blu ray.jpg|Iago plush Aladdin Core Pins - Iago.jpeg DLR - Iago Squawking.jpeg Walt Disney Co. - Aladdin's Iago Flying with the Genie's Lamp.jpeg Where Dreams Come True.JPG hiddenmickey13b11.jpg 400008839723.11-500x290.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Iago Plush.jpg Iago Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Iago_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries